I'd Lie
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: Songfic. One of the girls has secret feelings for another camper. But, how will she ever be able to tell him she likes him? With the help of her friends that's how. Crap summery. Main couples are a mystery pair and DxC. Hope you enjoy XD


Hi, everyone! I'm S.G. I usually write anime fanfic's but I love Total Drama Island so I thought I'd give it a shot. There are two main couple's in this story and they are CourtneyxDuncan and one other surprise couple. I don't care if you like it or not. I do so that's all I care about.

**_Declaimer: I don't own TDI, the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift or myspace. So, continue and watch out for the surprise couple XP_**

* * *

Katie looked around at Playa de Losers and smiled. TDI had ended about a week ago but, because of some retarded mishap with some travel arrangements, the twenty-two contestants had been stranded at Camp Wawanakwa for an additional three weeks, much to the other campers anger and dismay.

But, now that Katie thought about it, she'll be sad to leave and not see all her new friends for, like, who knows how long!!! Oh well, at least she still had Sadie.

As her eyes traveled over the faces of the other campers, one caused her to blush slightly and look away. She still couldn't believe she'd actually, dare she say, _fallen_ for that guy! I mean, yeah, they were kindda friends, but they only knew the basics about each other. There was no way that she could really have a crush on him! Could there?

Sadie put down her milkshake and looked over where Katie had just been looking. Her eyes fell on the same boy that made Katie blush and put two and two together.

"Katie," she said slowly, looking at her BFFFL. "You wouldn't happen to……_like_ him would you?"

"Wh-wh-what?!? Of course not! What gave you that idea, silly!" Katie chuckled nervously. Unfortunately, Sadie knew her all to well.

"Oh, my god! You sooooo have a crush on him!!!!!" Sadie squealed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!?"

"I-I-I wasn't sure before. I'm sorry I never told you." Katie muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

Sadie gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Her gaze drifted down to Katie's ipod.

"Oh! I love love _love_ that song!!!" Sadie said.

"I know right," Katie smiled, glad for the subject change. "_'_I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift is such a cute song!"

"I reminds me of Courtney and Duncan!" Sadie giggled.

The two girl erupted in laughter. Once they regained composer, Katie looked at the ipod fondly.

"It's also a really good song for someone to sing when they have a crush on someone."

Sadie nodded in agreement. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She smiled and knew that all she'd have to do is wait until it was night and get three particular people other than Katie and herself were up. Oh, this was gonna work so well!

**CAMPWAWANAKWACAMPWAWANAKWAXDDDD**

Katie shifted silently in her bed. Taking a peek at Sadie before getting up, she quietly grabbed her ipod and walked out down to the pool area.

Little did she know, Sadie was already up and quietly trailed after her. Waiting to put her plan into action.

**CAMPWAWANAKWACAMPWAWANAKWAXDDDD**

Sadie crept through the hallway and stopped outside of one of the rooms. She read over the note she'd written earlier when Katie was in the shower._"My friend has a crush on you!!! Go down to the pool right now and find out who she is! But, wait for a while until you talk to her, you'll know why! Oh, and bring a bathing suit just in case ;P"_

Sadie smiled and knocked on the boy's room before running around the corner. She peeked out and saw the boy look around, spot the note, read it, walk into his room, and walk out again with swim trunks and a jacket. Well, it wasn't like she could blame him, they were in Muskoka after all! It got really cold at nights sometimes!

**CAMPWAWANAKWACAMPWAWANAKWAXDDDD**

"Ugh! Do you have any idea why Sadie told us to come out here at midnight?!" Courtney groaned.

"Look, I'm not to thrilled about it either, princess. I'm over here freezing my ass off! All she told us was to go near the pool and stop when we saw someone. That's it!" Duncan retorted, looking over his shoulder.

Courtney fumed and continued to walk. She was brought to a complete stop when Duncan suddenly halted in his steps.

"What was that for you giant o-" She followed his gaze and saw Katie sitting on the edge of the pool.

"What's Katie doing out here?" Duncan whispered.

"I don't have any clue," Courtney replied. "Hey, who's that? Coming out of the hotel?"

Duncan looked and his eyes widened.

"No flipping way! Is that-"

"Get down!" Courtney whispered.

She pulled Duncan down in the bush with her and they peeked through it.

**CAMPWAWANAKWACAMPWAWANAKWAXDDDD**

Katie dangled her feet in the water. Her thoughts drifted away to all that's happened this summer. The song changed on her ipod and she smiled. She closed her eyes and began to sing along with the song.

**_I don't think that passenger seat_**

**_Has ever looked this good to me_**

**_He tells me about his night_**

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

Katie could still recall the first couple of weeks she had been at Playa De Losers. She'd been so sad to be apart from Sadie for so long! It felt like she wouldn't be able to go on without seeing her BFFFL any longer. That was the first time he'd talked to her. Well, okay, Eva had kindda forced him to talk to her, but still. He talked to her.

_**He'll never fall in love**_

**_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_**

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

She'd once asked him if he ever thought he'd fall in love and he said he didn't know and looked embarrassed. So, she'd let it go.

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

**_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_**

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

Katie hoped with all her heart that he'd someday consider her to fall for, but the chases of that weren't that high. But, she'd learned a lot about him during their stay here, so that was an upside. That was how she'd figured out that he liked girls who could sing well.

_**And I could tell you**_

**_His favorite color's green_**

**_He loves to argue_**

**_Born on the seventeenth_**

**_His sister's beautiful_**

**_He has his father's eyes_**

**_And if you ask me if I love him_**

_**I'd lie**_

"Why do I feel like I've been through something like this before?" Duncan whispered puzzled.

Courtney, on the other hand, currently had her face glowing red as she'd figured out why exactly Sadie had asked for them both to come here to, apparently, listen to Katie sing.

_**He looks around the room**_

**_Innocently overlooks the truth_**

**_Shouldn't a light go on_**

**_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_**

Katie recalled that one time she'd tried to tell him that she liked him. But, that had been interrupted by Izzy popping up out of nowhere and announcing that she'd been voted off.

**_And he sees everything black and white_**

**_Never let nobody see him cry_**

_**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**_

Shockingly, Sadie wasn't the first person who'd suspected her of liking him. Was she really that easy to read? Or could the others just tell because most of them had had relationships before?

_**I could tell you**_

**_His favorite color's green_**

**_He loves to argue_**

**_Born on the seventeenth_**

**_His sister's beautiful_**

**_He has his father's eyes_**

**_And if you ask me if I love him_**

_**I'd lie**_

"Princess," Duncan asked. "You okay? Your face is bright red."

"You are so dumb." She muttered and blushed harder. "Try listening to the lyrics and think in my point of view."

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

**_My God, if I could only say_**

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

Katie sighed and looked at the sky. There really was no way that he could like her back. I mean, she'd become his friend in a way, but the real question was whether or not he even liked her back.

_**He'd never tell you**_

**_But he can play guitar_**

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

Katie chuckled at the thought of the time when she'd caught him starring at Trent's guitar and strumming a few notes. She'd asked him about it and he shyly said he'd learned before when he was younger, not meeting her eyes.

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

**_My God, he's beautiful_**

**_So I put on my make-up_**

_**And pray for a miracle**_

Suddenly, everything clicked in Duncan's head. He smirked and looked at Courtney.

He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Princess, there are some problems with the song." he said.

"Wha-what?" Courtney asked.

"My favorite color is green, but I like black better. I do love to argue, especially with you. But, I was born on the twentieth, I don't have a sister, and I look like my dad but I have my mom's eyes." Duncan smirked.

Courtney blushed and looked away.

Duncan reached over and lifted her chin and locked eyes with her.

"Also," he continued. "You don't need to wear make-up. You're completely beautiful with or without it."

Courtney opened her mouth in shock, but Duncan cut her off with a kiss.

_**Yes, I could tell you**_

**_His favorite color's green_**

**_And he loves to argue_**

**_Oh, and it kills me_**

**_His sister's beautiful_**

**_He has his father's eyes_**

**_And if you ask me if I love him..._**

**_if you ask me if I love him..._**

_**I'd lie**_

Katie smiled and turned off her ipod. She leaned back and starred at the night sky.

A shifting noise came from behind her and made her jump.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. This did sound like something Sadie would write." A voice stated.

Katie froze. She jumped to her feet and spun around.

"N-N-Noah?!?" she squeaked.

Unfortunately, she spun around to fast and fell backwards into shallow end of the pool.

Great, just great. Not only had she come face to face with the guy she liked, but she'd also managed to look like a fool in front of him! Great job, Katie!

Noah blinked and starred at Katie for a moment. He sighed and took his shoes off and jacket off. He waded in the water and casually sat on the steps of the pool.

After a long moment of silence Katie spoke.

"Y-y-you think I'm an idiot now, don't you?" she murmured.

Noah looked up at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked me?" Noah asked.

"Because," Katie hiccupped on the verge of tears. "You're so much smarter than me and deserve better. Why would you like someone like me?"

"So, you thought I'd think you were pathetic? That you were a loser? That you'd never be good enough for me? That you'd never be pretty or beautiful enough for me?" Noah continued.

Katie could only nod sadly.

"Well, you are absolutely, positively," Noah began.

Katie shook her head, looked down, and bit her lip. She knew what was coming next.

"Wrong!"

Katie froze. She looked up at Noah in shock. He waded over to where she was and backed her into the side of the pool.

"Wh-wh-what?" Katie breathed.

"Look, to be honest, I thought you were a complete airhead when I first met you," Noah admitted. "But, when I got to know you, I'd regretted not talking to you sooner. Hell, if we'd both stayed on the same team for a while who knows what would've happened. But, I have to also admit that I always thought you were beautiful. Even if I never admitted it before."

Katie starred at him and smiled.

"At least we still have two more weeks together." Katie said.

"No, we have the whole school-year." Noah corrected.

Katie looked both surprised and confused.

"My parents moved to Toronto while I was on the show. I'll be starting at your school when the year starts up again." Noah smiled.

Katie grinned and flew her arms around his neck and hugged him. Noah smiled and put his arms around her waist. Katie pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Both teens turned bright red. Noah quickly kissed Katie on the lips and closed his eyes. Katie sighed and kissed him back. Noah put one hand on the back of Katie's head and the other on the small of her back. Katie had one hand on his head and the other playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

Once they broke apart, Noah helped Katie out of the pool and put his jacket around her shoulders.

"Noah, you sly dog you!" Duncan called.

Katie and Noah whirled around and spotted Courtney and Duncan walking towards them.

"Well, it's not like we weren't doing anything you two weren't doing in the bush." Noah retorted.

"Excuse me?!?" Courtney shrieked.

"I heard you guys in the bush even before Katie and I started making out." Noah answered.

Katie giggled and nodded.

"Well, I'm truthfully impressed," Duncan said. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Meaning what?" Noah asked coldly.

"Well, I always thought you were either bi. Seeing as to the fact you made-out with Cody's ear during one of the challenges and are dating a girl." Duncan teased.

"WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY HAS NO REFLECTION ON MY SEXUALITY IN ANY WAY WHAT-SO-EVER!!!" Noah screamed.

Courtney and Duncan chuckled. Katie walked over and grabbed Noah's hand.

"Besides, even if he was bi, I'd still want him to be my boyfriend." Katie smiled.

Courtney nodded and leaned against Duncan's chest.

**CAMPWAWANAKWACAMPWAWANAKWAXDDDD**

Sadie smiled from her window as she watched everything.

"Alls well that ends well." She said.

Smiling, Sadie pulled out her camera she'd had and looked at all the pictures she'd taken of the two couples.

"Oh, once we get home, these are so going on Myspace." She laughed.

* * *

Ok, that's over with. I hope you liked it and enjoyed the story. Sorry if anyone was OOC. Ummm yes the mystery couple was NoahxKatie. Idk if I'm the only one who thought this up, but in the episode where all the losers come back, I noticed that he seemed to hang out with Sadie and Katie alot, so I started wondering why that was. Ummm, yeah. That's about it!

R&R cookies for thoes who do and flames will be extinguished because they have no live what-so-ever. Bye-bye!


End file.
